Saw V: The Fatal Five of Naruto
by XxXmomoXxX
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please read & be nice!   I picked four main characters from Naruto to put in this Saw fanfic of Saw V plus my OC. Read & Review please.


The Almighty Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This and All Rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto... That lucky so-and-so...

* * *

><p>Saw V:<p>

The Fatal Five of Naruto

* * *

><p><em>Saw Victims:<em>

_Kei_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Sai_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Enter Victims:<p>

Kay, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke!

Silence.

In a room where his victims' every single move is valued through time like their lives depends on it.

The lights.

Abruptly flickered on.

The five victims slowly awaken to their death trial.

Slowly fluttering eyelids and wide eyes.

A blond looks around infuriated, two pale ravens perplexed, a confused silver haired man, a cerulean-haired girl bewildered.

None of the five know where they are at the moment. None of them really want to know. None of them know what the box in front of them is. None of them want to know what is around their neck.

As they look around at the familiar faces beside each other, they hesitate to stand to their feet, perceiving the straining line connected to the dreaded attachment to their necks.

Even the most contemptuous of them feel their anxiety rising as none of the following victims attempt to find out what's going on.

The lone female known thoroughly as Kei, looks around skeptically, familiarizing the place as if she knows she's possibly been here before. She looks to the silver haired man to her right to see his masked lower face. But the cloth cloaking his sensitive features doesn't mean the slight fear and angst is not there in his one unhidden eye.

"Kakashi," her soft but clear voice called out to her former sensei next to her.

He said nothing but looked to the young teen.

"Sai, Naruto, Sasuke," she called to the rest of her friends and the glint of fear present in each of their eyes.

The pale, raven haired Uchiha looked around slowly, "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't think you want to—" The teen's answer was cut short because of a static sound coming from near the door.

A TV.

Static disappears, Kei's eyes widen and the rest give awkward looks.

Billy The Puppet appears and tells them of their fate and what they must do to rid themselves of the collar and what will happen in sixty seconds if they do no succeed. As the monitor blacks out, everyone is just about in panic right now, even if three will not show. Because the blond is different from them all, he does nothing else but react.

"What the hell you bastard! What the fuck is this? Let us out of here dammit!" he snarls as he tries to pull on the cord attached to the collar. It begins to retract the rest of the four victims back and forth as he violently draws the cable in said motion.

Sasuke knocks him in the temple with an elbow. Luckily it didn't knock him out.

"Stop doing that, dobe. You're restraining us toward the blades!"

"We have to get those keys," Sai says.

"Yes and it seems when one us moves, the other are hauled back again. It seems that one of us will not make it to the key in time," Kakashi's sadly low voice.

"No! That's not it!" Kei's voice squeaked a bit. "Stay still and try your best not to be jerked back."

Kei hurried and made her way to the glass box approximately five feet ahead of her.

With only less than forty seconds left, she pulled a kunai from her thigh pouch and broke the glass with the blunt circle end. She carefully eased herself back, careful not to be dragged backwards and hit the razor blades.

She unlocks her collar and passes the key to Kakashi. As he unlocks his and passes it to Sai she explains, "All the keys were the same, Jigsaw just wants us to think that one of us weren't supposed to get a key and be killed."

Sasuke finally gets his undone with twenty seconds to spare still.

"Ah, yes that does make since… who is _Jigsaw_? And how do you know this person?" Kakashi conveys as he rubs his neck.

The young kunoichi looks away abruptly and to the rest of her friends. "That's not very important right now…"

Kei makes her way over to Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto.. "Are you guys alright?" Paying special attention to Sai, her crush.

They all nod with some kind of relief visible on their faces, though Naruto's also holds a glint of anger. Kakashi wasn't done with the conversation and was still suspicious but, before he could protest the quick change of subjects, the hanging collars quickly retracted onto the razor blades. They shudder at the idea of Kakashi's earlier accusation being real.

They look to the large metal door behind Sasuke as it's many locks begin unbolting and becomes unlocked. All of them approach the door and open it cautiously, not knowing what could be behind it, maybe a booby trap revolver or a blade bomb.

The door is now open wide and the five victims are now confronted with the second fatal five room. Above them, they see many jars hanging from the ceiling. Just then, Billy the puppet appears on the tv as he always does.

He tells them of the value of the right shaped key and the only three bomb shelter and of course what will happen in one minute if they do not.

"We have to get this done quick," Kakashi states as he walks under the many jars. "Sasuke, give me your sword in the sheath."

Sasuke obeys the older silver-haired man and hands over his gold and white, black sheathed sword. He backs up, as do the other four teens. He bashes in a jar, glass flying at the covered heads and a key falls to the floor. Sasuke picks it up and looks at the lock matching end.

"Blank." Sasuke tosses the blank meteorite key to the corner as to not get it confused with another.

"Dammit." Kakashi takes vigorous blows at two more jars. The third key happens to be a square.

"It's a shaped key. It fits one of the bomb shelter locks," Sasuke says running over to a shelter trying it out, successfully having a match while Kakashi knocks open three jars one after another. Kei runs forward and check all three. The second one she checks is the circle key. She tosses the rest away and toss the matching one to Sai.

"Sai try this one!" He grabs the key and goes from the first to the last shelter, matching the last one successfully.

"It fits."

"That's great! One more, Kakashi!"

Kakashi covers his head and eyes as he takes a bash at God knows how many jars randomly. He gets down with Naruto and Kei try and find the last one: the triangle.

"I got it!" Naruto exclaims. Kakashi takes the key from him. With only ten seconds left. Kakashi slides into the first shelter, Sasuke then Naruto hopping into the second and Sai pushing Kei into the last one with him. They await and silently count down the last five seconds.

The bomb expires at last and detonates leaving the brave victims stunned and once again relieved that they all made it. Kakashi, Sai, Kei, Naruto, and Sasuke all crawl out of the cylinder protection and onto the now badly burned floor. They all now let out a deep breath of relief.

"Oh, thank God we made it!" Kei says happily giving Sai a hug and Naruto's hand a high five.

"Yes. We did. Now we must await whatever trial this assumably _puppet_ is going to put us through next." Sai declares.

"I agree. But I have reason to believe there's not simply just a puppet watching us. Some one very clever has created these complicated and tricky traps and _they _are definitely watching us. Probably indirectly through the puppet or a hidden camera somewhere," Kakashi explains, looking skeptically around the room.

After Kakashi's thoughtful remark, the door behind the five of them open the many locks on it and cracks open. Kakashi opens the door and reveals the third fatal five room. In it is a bath tub in the middle of the room. They walk fully inside and await Billy the Puppet's instructions and time limit. Soon enough, they got what they were expecting. The door behind them closed to be sealed forever and they moved closer in as the tv ahead of the bathtub statically came into view.

He tells the five victims that the bathtub is their key out. They must find a way to get the cords to reach the bathtub considering that they are too short to reach the water themselves. In three minutes the door will be sealed forever.

The group pondered the possibilities as this one turned out to be a fairly difficult situation.

"I think I've got an idea!" Naruto declares. Everyone's attention turned to the blue-eyed jinchurikki.

"We can use clones that way we won't get hurt!"

At first, it seemed like a pretty idea until Kakashi pointed out an important detail and complete failure ingredient to that plan.

"That's not possible. The electricity with just surgically overcome the components of the clone."

They all nodded in agreement and a disappointed Naruto pouts.

"I know," Momo implies, "There are five cords, right? And there are five of us. We could split this up equally."

"Yes, and if we could all use a small portion of our chakra," Sai continues.

"Then we'll be using our bodies as conductors for the electricity," Sasuke adds.

"Then we combine enough electricity to the water to open the door!" Naruto concludes. Kakashi nods and, from what they can infer from the shape of his mask, gives a proud smile.

"That's right. Now everyone grab a cord."

They all cast an iron grip on the cord stand around the tub and slowly inch a single finger to the water, knowing that they all have to concentrate to be able to react as quick as the energy traveling through the cord and through them. Placing their fingers lightly to the surface of the dingy water, they calmly but quickly transfer the electricity just passing their hearts at the same time and to the tips of their fingers into the water's surface, thus creating the surgical energy to unlock the many locks on the door they have their sights set on.

"Keep it up until all locks are unlatched," Kei struggled to say trying to keep her chakra parallel with the electrical charges to keep them from meeting.

The four males grunt in response as the last two locks, torturingly slow, began to reverse from the hinge. Everyone struggles to continue to keep the electricity in a straight line past their heart and vital arteries.

The last finally unlatches and after making sure that was it, the five victims pull their sole fingers out of the electrocuted water and drop the cords.

They feel completely exhausted as the door is completely unlocked and opened. There energy has been greatly disturbed and they slowly make their way to the threshold of the next room.

The door slams behind them and they are locked in. The dreaded static surges into semi-clear view, the blurry vision disrupting the five victims' senses. After a few seconds and finally catching their breath and senses, the TV flicks on.

Bill the Puppet again.

He congradulates the five for making it through claiming that this is the 'good' part. Now, they must give blood. Ten pints of it, in fact. The table saws must cut through their arms and collect only two pints from each of them to accumulate ten pints all together. If not, the timer setting off will trigger the nail bombs and kill them.

The five are now fully terrified. Whatever boldness they had in the previous three rooms have downright disappeared into utter fear and distress.

"We have to do this. It's only the last room and we will escape." Kakashi tells the four horror-struck teens. Granting his statement was true, none of them dared to move.

"But we are shedding blood and our hands will be cut in half! Isn't there something else we can do?" Kei panickly cries. Sai grabs his teammates hand.

"But it's only two pints. Not ten each. We haven't lost any blood from the previous challenges so we can survive this." Sai confirms to calm the petrified four. Nonetheless, the stoic pale teen was also fearful of their fate after this trap.

Everyone slowly nod.

3…

2…

1…

Now.

The five victims skim their arms into the either five holes meant for their arms. The blades had already been running and immediately locked their hands in place and, without delay, began sawing straight into the webs of their fingers.

They instantly began letting out cries of agony, writhing in place as the saw sliced into their hands. Tears rolling down as the pain was unbearable to have such anguish circulate through their body and effect almost every inch of it. As the whole two pints were drawn from the entered body part, the saws abruptly stopped.

The fatal five leisurely drew their brutally minced arms from the glass boxes. They looked painfully over their mutilated hands: cut in half between the middle and ring finger all the way to the wrist before the fully connecting joint.

Kei clamped her unaffected hand over her mouth and cried frenziedly through her fingers, masses of tears rolling down her already wet cheeks.

Her three friends kneeled near her, trying desperately to calm the young female down as the disoriented silver haired man looked around suspiciously.

Soon enough, the door had become unlocked and the four young teens stood to their feet. The door was pushed fully open by an unknown force, presumably the lock-controlled hinges.

They stood and walked preduntely near the door. They stepped inside the room but it was completely dark.

"What happened? I thought this was supposed to be the last trap? What does that thing want from us?" Naruto panics.

Kakashi looks around the dark room with keen eyes, "I'm not sure Naruto but I don't think this Jigsaw guy is done with us yet…"

To be continued…


End file.
